The present invention relates to a brake for a vehicle trailer.
In this type of trailer braking wherein drawbar force is used to generate brake forces, heretofore, the trailer wheels have had a strong tendency to lock and in particular in the event of abrupt braking operations. Upon the occurrence of an abrupt braking operation, the towed vehicle will run up to the towing vehicle so heavily that overproportionate brake forces are generated which cause locking of the wheels. This renders the towing and towed vehicles unstable and manageable by the driver only with great difficulties or not at all.